Pokemon Ranger: The Aura's Secret
by RangerNight
Summary: Newbie Pokemon Rangers Amy, Carlos, Thomas, Sara, & Griffin are sent to the Oblivia region after a thief that had stolen back the Golden Armor from the Ranger Union. Along the way, they uncover a mystery that could change history. Should they take a chance to change history, or will the universe crumble beneath there feet? Find out :) [Obliviashipping (Later in the story)]
1. Enter our Heroes

(Carlos's POV)

"Great, the gate is locked!"

"Hey, it's not my fault Thomas!"

"Or is it, Carlos?"

"Why I'm gonna'!"

I threw off a punch, which Thomas missed. Instead of hitting Thomas like I wanted to, I hit a random guy in the jaw. When the random guy gets my fist in his face, he hits his head on the gate, which opens it with ease.

"Well," I stated, looking over at Amy with a grin on my face. "At least the gate is open."

"Who threw that punch?!" The guy that I just punched by 'accident' got up.

Amy, Sara, Thomas, & I turned our attention to the man who I will now call 'chatot man'. Well 'chatot man's' jaw is probably going to be bruised for a while.

"Run, while we still have the chance!" I yell.

As Amy, Carlos, Sara, & I were running through the gate and up to the school, 'chatot man' was screaming out curses. The main thing that I realized from looking behind me occasionally is that there was a young girl about age 7 that was down there with him...

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

10 minutes later in Principal Lamont's Office

"First of all, you were a half hour late for class." Lamont states, glaring at us from the corner of his dark brown eyes. "Second, you hit a civilian in the face with your fist."

"He tried to-!"

"I was trying to-!" Thomas and I spoke at the same time.

"ENOUGH!" Lamont yelled, which caused Thomas and I to stop taking.

"Sir, If I may state-" Amy tried to say.

"Not now, Amy." Lamont said, sitting down. He put his head into his hands which were pressed against his desk.

"What DID you use to video tape us?" Sara asked, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"The- Why do you ask, Sara?" Lamont asked, looking over at Sara who is still playing with her hair.

"I'm just curious..." Sara said, sweatdropping.

Lamont sweatdropped. "If you are that curious, why not have become a mechanic?"

"Um, Lamont, why are you talking like you are from-?" I start.

"QUIET!" Lamont yelled.

I gaped, but then decided to be quiet and sit down.

"Now, as punishment, you will not graduate-"

"WHA-!"

"Let me finish..." Lamont said, just as the 4 of us were calming down. "As I was saying, as punishment, you will not graduate UNTIL I see improvement in your behavior. To clarify this, this punishment only addresses to Thomas and Carlos. Amy and Sara, you two are off the hook."

"YEA-!" Sara and Amy shout unitedly.

"For now..." Lamont ruins the excitement for the girls as they continue to look at each other, confused looks on their faces.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

That Evening in the School dorms

"Well, that doesn't sound like fun..." Griffin was sitting up in his bed, looking over across the room at Thomas who had a really weird grip of his pillow, mumbling something that made little to no sense at all.

"It shouldn't be fun. After all, this is a punishment coming from Lamont after all..." I say, moving so that I could get a better view of my friends.

"We wouldn't have been in this mess if you would have not ever tried to punch me." Thomas said, almost yelling.

"Well, if you wouldn't have gotten me mad, maybe I wouldn't have tried to punch you..." I said, starting to feel my blood boil, but decide not to forget it.

"You two need to learn to get along." Griffin said, taking glances between the both of us. "If you don't, you are both open to more problems down the road, or in this case your ranger careers could be on the line."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Griffin!" Thomas said, giving off somewhat of a grin.

"Anytime." He smiled. "We have to wake up early tomorrow. Remember?" Griffin asked, looking almost instantly over in my direction.

"Why do you guys keep acting like I never pay any attention?" I ask, look at them with my eyes half closed.

"Here, let me think about it a second... Oh, yea... You don't pay attention!" Thomas said, looking over at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, most of the time anyway..." Griffin said, trying to put on a smile, which then faded. "DO you remember why we have to wake up earlier tomorrow?"

"Uh... No..." I said, before I notice Thomas trying to calm himself down.

"As usual, you don't pay any attention to the bigger details of things... Tomorrow is our Day 1 Internship as rangers!"

"Oh yea! I almost forgot!" I said, realizing that I am starting to get faint memories about the topic a couple of weeks ago.

Thomas and Griffin sweatdropped.

"Well, good night guys!" Thomas said, before he fell back into his bed and fell asleep.

"Night." Griffin and I said almost at the same time.

I then sprawled out onto my small bed and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow will go great.


	2. Day 1 Internship

(Carlos's POV)

Well, after hearing Ms. Solana saying something about the Day 1 Internship about 5 times, you can probably wonder why I don't listen. After a while, I wished she had a thing called an 'off button'...

"Okay class, you may leave to your Day 1 Internships. You must be back here by 8:30-" Solana said.

"AM or PM?" As I ask, people around the door are yelling.

"PM. Does that-" Solana started.

"Yes, it does make , BYE!" I ran out of the classroom, followed by Thomas. I was running, made a sharp left and collided with someone.

"OUCH!" I said, putting a hand on my head as I sat up and eventually stood up. "You people need to watch where-"

"You shouldn't be running in the hallways, Carlos."

"AHHH! P-Principal Lamont!" I scream as I ran out of the school and ran down the stairs. When I stop running, I notice a strange statue of an oval with two points on the sides. On the side I can see autographs of different people.

"That is the Pledge Stone."

"Ahh!" I turn around to find Principal Lamont and Thomas.

"This statue was originally used as somewhat of a good luck charm that many rangers that have went to this school have received remarkable achievements." Lamont sighed, then continued. "After the Almian War that took place here about 8 years ago, we have put names of the rangers, operators, and mechanics that have either lived or have died in service."

I turn my head to the stone and read some of the names. Most of these people are living, because in the Almian times a few years ago stated that a couple of these people have gone beyond the Top Ranger rank. As my head tilts down, my eyes are staring at my green tie and brown boots. "Listen, I'm sorry about my stupidity yesterday. I-"

"Apology forgiven... Now hurry on you two, you are going to be late for your Day 1 Internship." Lamont said, before looking at the stone.

"Yes, sir!" Thomas and I said, as we dashed as hard as we could to Veintown for our Internship.

When we see the ranger base, instead of dashing in like we are about to die, we almost speed walk. When Thomas and I walked into the ranger base, there was no one in sight.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Thomas asked as we both looked around.

"I'm right here!" A lady then appeared from nowhere and scared the living heck out of me. Thomas looks like is about to pass out.

"Sorry about the shock, but welcome to Veintown! I am the operator that runs everything for this ranger base. You two must be the Day 1 Interns, right?" She has a small smile on her face.

"Yea, we are."

"Good, the ranger leader has a mission for you." The operator said. "He wants you to deliver this package to Breeze Hill safely."

"Oh wow! We have a mission already!" I said, looking as the operator struggles to put the package on the counter of her desk. When I look at her face, I see it turning a light shade of pink, but it's lighter than her hair. By seeing her struggle with the package means that it might be heavy.

"Here is the package you two have to carry. And to let you know, you can NOT turn the box upside down, sideways, shake the package, or drop the package. Have fun!" When she smiled, she ducked underneath her desk and out of sight.

"Okay, this might be heavy so we both will have to lift it." Thomas said as he held a grip of the box; his fingers slip at first but manage to get a good grip.

When I grabbed a hold of the box, I felt my fingers start to slip but I held on.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

10 minutes of cursing and almost package dropping later

"Is it just me or is this package really slippery?" I ask, trying to keep a grip of the box

Right now we are at the beach looking for a sigh board that says 'Breeze Hill'. With my little luck I managed to find the sign board.

"YAY! The sign board!" I let go of the box, running up the hill.

"AHHHHHH!" I heard a high pitched scream that sounded like a woman.

"Oh dang it! Damsel in distress!" I shouted.

"More like ME in distress..." I look back to see Thomas being crushed by the package. Crap, he must not work out much...

"Oops... Sorry dude, or should I call you that?" I made a really stupid grin on my face.

He narrows his eyes. "Get this package off of me or you will wish-"

"Okay, give me a second..." I help him get the package off of his chest.

After a while of more walking and cursing we finally got to Breeze Hill.

"Hello, is anyone here?!" I yell. Thomas and I look around.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!" Thomas and I threw the box behind us and ran behind a tree.

When Thomas and I look from behind the tree, a guy was being trying to pick up the package with little to no luck.

"Dang this package!" The guy muttered under his breath.

"D-do you need help, s-sir?" Thomas asks, still a little shaken up.

"Nah, I'm alright... Wait a minute, are you two the Day 1 interns I am supposed to teach for the day?" The guy asks, looking at both of us. "You are!"

"Uh... Hello..." Thomas says, trying hard not to shake. "My name is Thomas..."

"I'm Carlos, who are you?" I ask, realizing he is a ranger.

"My name is Crawford, ranger leader for Veintown... As I realize that you two had your mission of taking this package to me here at Breeze Hill... Which I would say you passed." He said.

"YEA-" Thomas and I shouted, but were stopped by Crawford.

"Well, I would say that," Crawford smiles. "If you didn't drop the package..."

"DAMN IT!" I shouted louder than I wanted.

"Since I don't have the materials to open the package with me," Crawford smiles wider. "You two will have to carry this package BACK to the ranger base."

"NOOOOOOOOOO-" Thomas and I shouted at the same time.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Crawford said, trying hard not to laugh.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

15 minutes later at Veintown ranger base

"Welcome back everyone!" The pink-haired operator greats us.

"W-where do you want this package?!" Thomas asks, looking pale from carrying the package for to long. I don't blame him; my arms are sore to.

"Right over there, on the counter..." Crawford says, pointing over at the operator's desk.

"But-" I started.

"J-just listen to Crawford..." Thomas said.

We put down the box on the operator's desk.

Crawford opened the box and showed and explained everything that was wrong with the box.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

That Night in the Dorms

"No way!" Griffin tried not to fall out of the bed from laughter. "There were how many boxes and bags in that package?"

"There were 7 boxes, then a bag, then 2 more boxes, then finally a bag full of sand..." Thomas said, narrowing his eyes.

"You also forgot to add that for every box, attached was a 10 pound hunk of steel..." I said, also narrowing my eyes.

Griffin tried to gain his posture, but way failing miserably. "How was the box so slimy?"

"Last night, Crawford decided to soak the outside box in Gastrodon slime and keep it out in the humid weather..." I said, feeling my eyes grow heavy.

"Poor you, good night guys!" Griffin says, before relaxing in his bed.

"Good night, guys..." I said before I drifted off into my own little sleep world.


	3. Our Test of Courage

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Since I decided on most of the things, the questions are over... Sorry to have wasted you time and I'm sorry if the responding (if anyone tried that...) didn't work... :|**_

_**I decided to have this chapter be for the characters Amy and Sara, since they haven''t had any credit in this story so far...**_

_**I also decided to make some changes, not to the original chapters I have uploaded, but to the ones that I still have to write. Here is chapter 3. Sorry about the wait, but it's finally here:**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

(Sara's POV)

After a long day of final exams from Mrs. Solana, I finally got to go to the dorms. Amy and I soon fell asleep.

10 minutes later

(Normal POV)

"Hurry, it's time to get up!" Amy whisper-yelled in Sara's ear. Sara jumped out of bed, groaning.

"Why do I have to get up?" Sara said, rubbing her eyes.

"Do I have to explain it to you?" Amy said, looking around the room to see everyone asleep.

"Yes," Sara yawned, her hand covering her mouth. "Why?"

"I'll explain later..." Amy said, grabbing Sara's arm. "Lets go..."

The girls went out into the hallway to find Carlos, Thomas, and Griffin waiting by the table across the room. When they see the girls, Carlos and Thomas stood up almost instantly. The hallways were dark and only moonlight hit them when they reflected off of the windows.

"Good evening, ladies." Griffin said, smiling. His somewhat dirty blonde hair glowed as the moon's rays hit it.

"Good evening," Sara said, looking around the room. "Why are we the only ones out here?"

"Did you ever hear about the tradition that the school's students have been passing on for the past 18 years?" Carlos looked over at Amy, who was looking around the room.

"I heard about it a little, but not too much, why?" Sara said, rubbing her temple. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Here I'll give you the history of a tradition called 'the test of courage'." Griffin said, looking at Sara. "Why this tradition is so important is that about 18 years ago, Spenser Hayate, the man who created this 'trial' had 2 students look for all 4 stylers from around the school that students have left to be found."

"So in other words, it's like playing hide-n-seek with 4 stylers?" Sara asked, looking for someone who could answer her question.

"Exactly, Sara!" Thomas said, looking at her with a grin on his face.

"Well, who is searching and who is-?" Sara asked before Griffin cut her off.

"You need to find the 4 stylers from around the school, accompanied by Amy." Griffin said, looking down the hallway. "If you find all 4 and bring them back to us, then you pass the 'trial'. There's a catch though..."

"Of course there's one..." Sara said, rubbing her temples.

"We can't get caught by anyone, like Principal Lamont or Mrs. Solana." Amy said, looking over at Sara with a strait face. "If you do, well, you might get suspended for breaking curfew... No one knows because no one has done the original like this in almost 12 years."

"Oh..." Sara said, looking down the hallway.

"We'll wait here for you two. Sara, your trial starts NOW!" Griffin said, as the two girls walked down the hallway to the staircase.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

(Amy's POV)

I hate the dark, as I have looked at it. I also hate ghost types. I have heard rumors that at night, this school gets filled with them, which never solves my problems but I live with it... Well, I have to. So far, Sara and I have checked the entire school but with no luck of finding the stylers.

"You do know where the stylers are, do you?" Sara said, looking around the room.

"No, I don't. Carlos just asked for my styler and I gave it to him. I never saw where he put it." I honestly said, looking around different objects.

"Ah, WAIT! Why would you willingly give him your styler?!" Sara asked, stopping and looking to her side.

"Gastly, Gast-Gast!"

'Oh no, here comes trouble...' I thought looking around the room.

"Did you say something, Amy?" Sara said, looking around.

"I-I really hope I didn't... T-To be honest..." I said trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"Ly-Ly, Gastly"

'Oh no, that sound again. Please don't let my thoughts be right...'

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

(Thomas's POV)

I hope Sara's alright... I have been thinking about the guilt of it since this morning.

"Dude, are you alright?" Griffin looks over to see me, his eyes looking over in concern.

"Uh, should we have hid the stylers in the teacher's dorms? I-" I got cut off.

"He has a point, Carlos. What was the purpose of hiding them in the teacher's dorms?" Griffin said, giving Carlos a strait face.

'Well, for one thing, they deserved it-" Carlos got cut off.

I clenched my fists. "How did they deserve to be driven into the teacher's dorms to get out our stylers? I mean, come on!" I yell louder than I wanted.

"EEEEEEPPPPPP!"

Uh, oh... We're dead...

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**Thanks for reading**_

**Riolu: What's with the 'we're dead' part at the end?**

_**It makes things interesting...**_

**Riolu: How?**

_**I will tell you about it later... Stay tuned about it later... See Ya!**_


	4. Shot

**Riolu: I'm hungry...**

_**Good to know...**_

**Riolu: Are you going to feed me?**

_**Eventually, give me time...**_

**3 Seconds Later**

**Riolu: Okay, I gave you time...**

_**Grrrrrr...**_

**Riolu: ...**

_**How about this, I will make you a sandwich if you read the Disclaimer...**_

**Riolu: Okay! RangerNight does not own Pokemon ... Where's my sandwich?**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Next Morning

(Griffin's POV)

"As punishment for breaking curfew, not following orders, and putting your friends in danger, you will NOT graduate." Lamont says, his face almost red. Mrs. Solana is sitting in a chair next to his desk.

We all jumped out of our seats almost instantly.

"What?!" Carlos said, his eyes going as wide as the plates in the cafeteria. Let me tell you, they're huge...

"Needless to say that I expected it coming from Carlos and a little from Thomas, but Griffin? Why?" Lamont said, sitting down in his chair, his face is full of confusion.

"I don't know, sir..." I said, my head hanging down.

We sat back down in our seats again.

"H-How are the girls doing?" Thomas asks, his voice sounding with worry.

"Sara is alright, she just got shaken up." Lamont said, looking over at Thomas who was signing, probably of relief. "Amy is another story..."

"Wha-! What happened?!" Carlos asked, his eyes still wide.

"As Sara states it, she screamed when about 6 Gastly surrounded them." Lamont explained, looking around the room. Mrs. Solana was writing down something in paper, which I have no clue was about. "She freaked out and ran in the opposite direction. She tripped on a box and hit her head. I ran out of the teacher dorms, after I heard her scream. Sara and I took Amy to the school nurse around 3 this morning."

'Well, at least he didn't find our-' I thought before my thoughts were cut off.

"I also came to notice that you don't have your school stylers," He put all 4 stylers on the desk in front of us, glaring; waiting for us to fess up. "One of these stylers yet has another problem with it. You see, one of you had captured and controlled the 6 Gastly to go after them. As it states, Carlos is the-"

"Wait a minute, I didn't even capture any Gastly!" Carlos said, standing up and smashing his fist on Lamont's desk. "You have no proof!"

"Well, I guess not-" Lamont started.

"HA!" Carlos lifted his hand off of the desk and started to laugh like he was going to die.

"Until this case is solved, you will NOT leave this region, understand?" Lamont said, looking at the 3 of us like we have 2 heads each.

"Understood..." Thomas, Carlos, and I said simultaneously.

"Can you at least let them graduate the school, Lamont?" Solana said, looking up from her notes.

Lamont signed, sitting down at his desk. "Fine. You will work at Veintown right after graduation."

"Y-You mean-" Carlos stammered.

"Yes, I mean that you will work for Crawford. I trust him, well, somewhat trust him..." Lamont trailed off.

Solana turned her direction to us. "You three can visit at the school nurse if you want."

"What about class?" I asked, confused.

Solana then smiled. "There is no class today because of the preparation for your classes graduation ceremony."

Thomas, Carlos, and I look at each other and smile.

"We're so close to our ranger careers! I can't believe it!" Carlos said, standing up from his chair, his hands in fists. "It only seemed like 3 months ago-"

"It was 3 months ago..." Thomas and I said at the same time.

Carlos sweatdropped. "Why me?"

I shrug my shoulders, which receives a bit of snickering from Thomas.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Later at the School Nurses Office

(Amy's POV)

Darkness is the only thing that filters my mind, entrapping it in the sub-consciousness of my mind. My eye lids feel heavy as I feel myself become awakened. When I open my eyes, I see a familiar figure...

"C-Carlos?" I ask, looking at him.

He sighs. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, WAIT! Why do you care?!" I said, staring to sit up, but my head hurts so I lay back down.

"You're my friend." He said, giving off a small smile. Looking at him smile makes me- Woa! Not so fast!

PEW! BOOM!

"Hey, did you hear that?!" Carlos said, looking at me with a confused look.

"Yea, What was that-?" I started.

The door barged open. "There's a BIG problem!" Thomas said, running into the room. Sara followed close behind.

"What happened?!" Carlos looked over, confused.

"It's Mr. Lamont... He's been shot!" Sara said, trying not to panic.

"WHA-?!" Carlos and I yelled in sync.

"Mrs. Solana, and a few other teachers are escorting him to the Ranger Union to be checked."

"Who shot him?" I ask, looking around the room in alarm.

"We have no clue. The students are locked inside the basement for protection needs." Thomas said, looking around the room.

"Where's Griffin?!" I ask.

"No clue. We asked the students but they haven't seen him since this morning." Sara said, looking at the clock.

"Well, what about graduation?" Carlos asked.

"Of all things-" Thomas said, before the door barges open, revealing a man in his late 20's with a cape.

"EEP!" Sara hid behind Thomas, which made him blush a little.

Carlos stepped in front of me, protection...?

"No need to be alarmed. My names Lunick, an Elite Ranger of the Ranger Union."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Riolu: *eating sandwich* This is good...**

_**Yay...**_

**Riolu: What about Lamont?**

_**I don't wanna tell, because that might give away some of the plot...**_

**Riolu: Uh, okay...**

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_

**Riolu: Can I have another sandwich?**

**_*Smiles evilly* Wynaut?_  
**


	5. Shot Part 2

**Riolu: WHERE WERE YOU?!**

_**School... Where where you?**_

**Riolu: Uh...**

_**That's what I thought...**_

**Riolu: When will we be getting to the good parts?**

_**Soon Riolu, Soon...**_

**Riolu: What about the disclaimer?**

_**Thank you for reminding me! Amy! Dis-**_

**Amy: Please don't...**

**Riolu: Well?**

**Amy: *sighs* Fine... RangerNight does not own Pokemon**

_**Thank you :)**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Outside the school

(Griffin's POV)

'Rangers... I am dead if they catch me.' I tell myself as I sneak past a guard and run out the main gate. I stop, looking up the hill to see the school; my friends are still in there.

I sigh, going down to my knees and putting my school styler down on the pavement in front of me. 'If I am ever going to live a normal life and not die young, I might as well start it this way...'

I get up to my knees, walking the opposite direction that the school still stands.

I look back one more time. 'I need to remember; to never go back...' I face forward and run as fast as my legs could carry me. Running into the shadows of the world and staying there is my best option unless if I find another...

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Later inside the school

(Normal POV)

"What are we going to do?" Sara said, looking around at the other students and teachers, most of them flipping out about the shooting.

"Lunick, did they find anything yet?" Carlos asked, looking over to his left to see Lunick talking to Mrs. Solana.

"Huh," Lunick and Solana turned their attention to us. "So far nothing. Not a trace that anything happened."

"That's strange, wouldn't there usually be come kind of trail or-" Amy started before on of the rangers ran up to us.

"Sir," He solutes; standing still with his styler about chest level. "There is something on the surveillance cameras!"

We all look at the ranger surprised.

"What?!" Lunick looked at Solana, confusion on his face. "I thought that the cameras were destroyed!"

"Well, apparently that one wasn't..." Carlos said, sarcasm spreading through his words like a piece of steel on fire.

"Haha, very funny..." Lunick said, glaring at Carlos, which made him awfully pale to the face.

"Which camera was it?" Solana said, looking over at the ranger who has put down his styler.

"The outside camera." He said, looking at her.

"Well, which one?!" Lunick and Solana said, simultaneously.

The ranger jumped from the yelling and did another solute. "The one outside the gate, sir."

Lunick clenched his fists, his face face had a dark tint. Solana put her hand on Lunick shoulder, looking up to him. Lunick then looked down, starting to form a small grin. He then looked back at the ranger.

"Find everything on the you found on the surveillance and bring it back to Head Quarters." Lunick said, the ranger immediately sollutes and starts to walk off. "Even bring me the security tapes from the past month."

"Yes, sir!" The ranger said, running off in the opposite direction.

Lunick turned around to face Solana. "Thanks..."

Solana smiled. "Sure thing, Luni..."

"Okay! I'm leaving! Does anyone want to join me?!" Thomas yelled, walking in the opposite direction.

"Uh, sure..." Sara said, running after him.

Amy and Carlos walked far behind them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

That night in the school dorms

(Amy's POV)

I look around the room to see people sleeping. Well I guess that's my invitation to also.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Riolu: REALLY?!**

_**Yes, really... I am creating a new crossover called The Game of Survival**_

**Riolu: What is that?!**

_**A crossover...**_

**Riolu: Really...**

_**Yes...**_

**Riolu: Uh, okay then.**

_**Sorry about it being short but I wanted to surprise you guys and galls with my new crossover...**_

_**See Ya!**_


	6. Graduation

**Graduation Day ; In the Girls Dorm**

(Amy's POV)

"Yes! Finally, Graduation!" Sara said, jumping on her bed, laughing her head off.

I giggle. "Yep. Were almost official rangers!"

Sara and I are supposed to pack our stuff and are expected to work in Vientown, as Lamont stated.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**At the Graduation Ceremony**

(Normal POV)

The graduation students are standing in the hallway, looking around at the banners and decorations. The teachers and Lunick, who was standing next to Solana, all calm down the excitement. Solana is the first to talk aloud.

"I remember so much from being a ranger. This styler gave me enough experience through it all..." Solana then clutches her styler, occasionally looking down at it. She then looks into the crowd, her eyes looking like she was going to cry. "Never forget what you learned here, and never forget who you met. You might come to meet again... I wish you all safe travels, and the best of luck. You all have officially graduated!"

Everyone cheers as Lunick puts a hand on Solana's arm, smiling ; Solana then smiles. The students all cheer. Thomas pulls in Sara for a hug, which leaves both to pull apart almost instantly with a light pink staining their cheeks.

Receiving our certificates was the easy part. The tough part actually becoming a ranger.

**After the Graduation Ceremony**

(Normal POV)

"After hearing from Lamont, it appears there is a region called Oblivia that needs rangers, so Sara and Thomas. You two, together, will fly to Oblivia from the ranger union." Solana said, looking at us.

Thomas and Sara at least jumped about a foot off the ground.

"W-wait! What do you mean?" Sara said, looking at Solana, her green eyes bulging with shock.

"Well, for one thing, we're separated from our friends." Amy said.

"Completely normal..." Lunick said, looking down at his styler, which is on his right wrist and up to the middle of his arm. His styler is a red color (his jacket is to), along with his black and white uniform, which he surprisingly decided to wear.

"Second, I'm stuck with her." Carlos said, annoyed out of his mind.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Amy said, putting her hands on her hips. Her blue eyes glared up at him.

Carlos snickered, turning his head so he could see Amy out of the corner of his eye. "Just wait until you meet Crawford."

Amy turned the opposite direction crossing her arms. Carlos mocked her and did it also.

"Will you two lovebirds get along?!" Thomas said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Carlos and Amy turned around to face Thomas, both blushing. They turn to each other, looking at each other for a few seconds before they turn around.

"W-we are not lovebirds!" Amy yelled, her face still had a light pink shade.

"Well then, luvdisk." Sara said, snickering right next to Thomas ; he has a grin on his face.

"Haha, guess who's talking..." Carlos said, putting a grin on his face.

"Alright, enough..." Lunick said, which shut us up. "Sara, Thomas. You two will head to the union with me. I also will be coming with you until things are arranged with things in Oblivia. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Sara and Thomas said in sync.

"As for Amy and Carlos, our package deal..." As Lunick said that, Amy and Carlos blushed. He plastered a huge smirk on his face. Solana hit his arm, which snapped him out of it. "Say your goodbyes and head to Vientown. Crawford will be expecting you there."

"Yes, sir." Amy said, proudly. Carlos acted like he was trying just to shrug it off.

"Uh, alright then... Get to it..." Lunick then went back to his styler.

"Well, this is it..." Amy said before Sara immediately pulled her in for a hug. The hug didn't last very long though... When Sara and Amy pulled apart, they looked over to Thomas and Carlos, who were laughing.

"Well, lets get going then..." Sara said, which made Carlos and Thomas stop taking entirely. Thomas then walked over to Sara as Carlos did to Amy.

"Yea, we should..." Thomas said, half smiling. "Hope to see you around."

"That would be nice..." Amy said, looking up at her friends.

Thomas and Sara, along with Lunick and Solana were walking to the Ranger Union. They stop, waving back at Carlos and Amy, which they were waving to. They exited the gates, looking forward to their new lives as Pokemon Rangers.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Arriving at Vientown**

(Amy's POV)

Looking around at this small town, I see flowers along with small houses ; a small farm in the distance. The ranger base, as Carlos says, is about 5 minutes from the where we are. Maybe so we won't get lost, they should add a sign that says 'welcome to Vientown's ranger base' or something like that...

"We're here, Vientown's ranger base." I look to see that Carlos is right. The base is a pretty small one if you ask me. The top roof is like you glued a huge bush on the top. The beams on the sides are red with a small blue stripe down the middle. Glass surrounds the sides of the building. The door, which is about 6 feet away, has a ranger logo on it, which is surprisingly like the statue on the east side of the school, down a couple flights of annoying stairs...

"Hello Carlos."

I swear that Carlos and I jumped about a foot. I turned around to see a man with a huge brown Afro. He was wearing a red ranger uniform with an original capture styler, which was in a pack attached to his belt. He was about 5'10 ; maybe taller if you ask me. After all, they say 'ask the runt of the group'.

"Not cool, Crawford!" Carlos yelled, crossing his arms, a snarl coming from his mouth.

Crawford looked down, his brown eyes almost glaring. "Good to see you to."

We walked into the base, Crawford leading the way.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Thanks for reading. Yes, I made this chapter longer. I will be planning on keeping the rest of my chapters about this length.**

**Sorry about the 2 week delay, but I was really busy and couldn't get on FanFiction often.**

**See Ya! **


	7. We're Rangers

_**Just entering the Ranger Base**_

(Amy's POV)

Carlos and I walk into the ranger base, both looking around to find a few more people that weren't in there before. Ahead of us stands Crawford ; standing next to another ranger. Her dark brown hair sticks out to the sides in the back. The front of her hair has spikes that were swept out to her left ear (AKA: bangs) (her hair length is about to her shoulders). She is wearing a ranger outfit that is identical to Crawford's, except smaller. Next to her stands a Loppuny with a blue bow tied to its left ear.

"If you're curious, this is my partner, Luana." Crawford addresses to Luana before then gesturing to his Partner Pokemon. "And this is my Partner Pokemon, Roserade."

Roserade then twirls in a circle, its arms rise above its head.

"Hello, I'm Luana, as Crawford has mentioned before." Luana said, somewhat smiling. She then gestured to her Partner Pokemon. "This is my lovely Partner Pokemon, Loppuny."

"Puny!" Loppuny said, its arms wrapping around Luana's left arm. Loppuny then looked up at its Partner.

Luana looked down at the Loppuny before then looking up at us, smiling a little. "I'm sorry. Loppuny is a little shy around new people."

I smiled, putting my hand on my hip. "It's alright. I understand. Carlos is usually moody around new people..."

"Am not!" Carlos raised his voice, looking down at me.

"Anyway, does this place bring back memories?" Luana asked, her Loppuny still attached to her arm like it was super-glued there.

"Some very slippery ones, yes..." Carlos said, his face giving off a discusted place.

"Hahaha! Yes, I forgot to say, congratulations from graduating Ranger School!" Crawford says, looking at Carlos and I with a serious expression. "Can you help me deliver some boxes?"

Carlos eyes shot over to the almost-laughing-to-death Ranger Leader in front of him.

"Now that you will be here for a while, you have to get used to Crawford's humor." Luana said, looking down at the two of us. Well, more like me becacuse Carlos and Luana are about the same height... "Well, you two should get changed. The changing room is over there." She points over to a pair of yellow doors at the back of the room. There is a yellow-mustard (why?) stripe on the door.

Carlos and I walk in through the doors; a small table of uniforms and about 6 changing stalls await in this small cream-and yellow-mustard-colored room (just mustard coloring is weird. I made the room look a tad bit more official.) Carlos and I get changed almost at the same time, which is funny since he takes about an hour to even get up in the morning. I had to buy him a coco-clock and put the end of the bird at pecking range. (since some coco-clocks have the bird come out of some little doors when at the certain time, she put the end of the coco-bird about pecking distance, so when he wouldn't get up, he would get pecked up...)

(Note- The uniforms are the same as in Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia)(The uniforms will possibly change later)

Carlos and I walk out of the changing room, looking our new Ranger Leader and his Partner smiling.

"Is the belt to tight for you?" Crawford asks. "Are the boots too big? Is everything right with your uniform? Hmmm."

"The uniform looks good on you, Amy."

I turn to my side to see Carlos staring at me (not in the pervert way) ; a small blush on his cheeks.

I start to blush too, not realizing that Crawford and Luana were smiling behind us.

"Anyway," Crawford laughed, Luana has a soft smile on her face. "I confer this to you two, in recognition of your status as official Rangers... Your capture sylers."

Crawford walked out to the both of us, handing us each a styler, which then he backed off almost instantly afterwords. Carlos then back-flips ; landing then on his feet correctly, and raised his styler to his left shoulder using his right hand. Apparently that was his ranger pose. I just twirled in a counter-clock-wise direction in about a 360 circle, then holding my styler out in front of me about ear level. My styler was in my right hand.

"Those stylers will make you officially certified Pokemon Rangers." Crawford said.

Luana still has a soft smile on her face. "Well? How does it feel to hold that?"

"Pretty well..." I said, looking down at my styler.

"I feel famous!" Carlos said, grinning.

Crawford backs up, yelling "Alright everyone, gather!"

Luana, her Loppuny, Carlos, and I all walk over to the middle of the room. Out of another room an Elite Ranger, similar to Lunick, walked out. He was wearing a Black jump suit with a green jacket. On his wrist has two black gloves that stop half way up between his wrist and his elbow that is also covered with a green Top Ranger styler. His hair is dark brown with two large strands of hair that stick out of the back of his head. His blue eyes were looking around until he noticed Carlos and I standing next to Crawford. Next entered a woman with light brown hair that had spikes sticking off to the sides about shoulder level. She is also wearing a black jump suit, except it hugs closer to her body, except her baggy, light blue jacket. Her gloves are the same level as the guy's gloves, except her Top Ranger styler was light blue. They both are wearing dark brown hiking boots. When the woman looked over at Carlos and I, she stopped for a few seconds before then jogging over to Luanna. Loppuny looked over at the woman and jumped around happy, until she started talking.

"Is there any problems Crawford?"

"Noting right now, Summer." Crawford said, turning around to face her and the other guy. "Is there any reason both you and Kellyn are here?"

Summer grinned. "Somewhat... Are these two students from the latest graduating class at the Ranger School?"

Luana looked concerned, looking over at Summer. "Yes they are, why?"

Kellyn looked at Luana, then at Crawford, finally at Carlos and I. "We need to talk to you two at the Ranger Union."

"Come with us," Summer said, looking over at Carlos and I. "And you won't get hurt..."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**Sorry about the delay but school is a huge pain. I left this chapter as a cliff hanger, sorry...**_


	8. Lamont's Murder?

_**Hey people! Now that the majority of my stories are completed, I can have more time to edit Pokemon Ranger: The Aura's Secret. My goal is to try and complete this before March 2015, but with school I can't guarantee that. A thing I will mention is that yes, I started similarly to Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia (a messed up graduation, a suspicious character that in the ranger school, similar dialogue from the game (from last chapter), and most of the characters (some from the other games such as Lunick, Solana, and Summer.) Now that that part is over, I will now be creating the story based off of my own ideas, or will be similar to other ranger games, but not as much as the beginning was with Shadows of Almia (Warning: There will possibly be other parts that will be connected but NOT the same as the original 3 games). I will say this now so that down the road, people won't flare at me... Now for the story:**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

(Normal POV)

"Where's the boy you were hanging out with in the Ranger School?"

"I don't know! What boy?!"

Carlos and Amy are sitting in a small room with white popcorn tiling on the roof and carpet on the floor beneath our feet. We were sitting on chairs with a large, sturdy table. In front of them, Lunick was sitting (surprise!), awfully mad (Note: He was wearing a Black jump suit with a red jacket. His styler was still red, his gloves were black and the same length as Summer's and Kellyn's. He was also wearing dark brown hiking boots.)(Not his normal ranger uniform) Kellyn was trying to calm him down with no good effort. Summer wasn't in the room ; probably was just there to escort them here because she wasn't around the area. When they were just arriving at the union, Lunick took them into this room ; she then turned around and left, not saying a word.

"This boy." Lunick showed them a picture of a dirty blonde haired boy dropping his styler right at the front of the gate. He was tall with striking dark blue eyes. One person came to mind when Amy saw his eyes:

"Griffin!" She yelled. Both Amy and Carlos stood up in sync. They both looked at each other, confused.

"Hopefully you don't mind me asking this, but why do you need to know about Griffin?" Carlos asked, looking over at Lunick, who was putting eblowing the table, his hand on his face. He then looks up at Carlos with no emotion.

"Because your friend there," He points at Griffin in the picture. "Is wanted for attempted murder."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**About 10 minutes Earlier in the Union's Hospital**_

~BEEP!

"We're loosing him, Murph!"

A nurse and Murph are standing over Lamont's bed, trying to keep him alive.

"Ampharos! Thundershock!" The nurse raised her voice as the small Ampharos used it's attack on Lamont, which had no effect. The Ampharos kept trying but then shortly grew tired. Lamont didn't even twitch, which in a hospital with the ~BEEP! still going off is not a good sign...

"H-He should have survived that shot. It wasn't fatal!" Murph said, sadly looking down at Lamont's dead body.

"Actually Murph, it was."

Murph, Ampharos, and the Nurse tuned around as Isaac walks into the room. He is wearing a cerulean blue shirt with jeans. His blonde hair still has that mushroom look just as it was so many years ago. He is wearing his white lab coat and is holding documented papers in his hand.

"What do you mean?" The nurse asked, confused.

"The bullet that Griffin, the rookie school kid in the video that Lunick uncovered. Anyway, scientifically I uncovered that the bullet was-"

"Can you speak in English before you start to blow our minds out?" Murph asked, partially sweatdropping.

"Uh, sure. In other words, the bullet that Griffin used was poisoned." Isaac said, as the room grew quiet. "This murder was intentionally to kill him on contact, but he miss-aimed and it hit him in the stomach instead of his heart."

"All right..." Murph said before trying to leave out the door. That was until Isaac stopped him.

"Wait, bring these papers to Lunick. He will want to read them." Isaac said, handing Murph the papers, which he took with a small smile.

"Thanks Isaac." Murph said, before looking back at the nurse with her Ampharos. "Can you turn off the monitor. That beeping noise is getting to be."

"Sure thing, sir!" The nurse said as she went to typing things on the computer.

Murph left the room and immediately ran to where Lunick was talking with Amy and Carlos.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

(Lunick's POV)

"Because your friend there," I point at Griffin in the picture. "Is wanted for attempted murder."

"Not attempted murder!"

"What?" I turn around to find Murph in the doorway. He was holding papers in his hand, his skin looking pale. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Griffin was the killer of Lamont. He just died about 10 minutes ago from a poisoned bullet." Murph said.

I looked astounded at Murph. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see that Amy and Carlos have the same reactions that I have. Kellyn opened his eyes from resting them and probably jumped up in surprise.

"Here are the papers that Isaac told me to give to you." Murph said, walking over and handing me the papers. "There is papers ranging from Lamont's bullet wound to the crime scene."

I scanned through the papers. Murph was surprisingly accurate with what was on the paper. Inside the papers are important information that could lead us to Griffin. "Is there a chance we could find Griffin?"

"It's slim, but I think you, Kellyn, and Summer could pull it off." Murph said. "After all, you and Summer are our strongest Rangers in the field. Kellyn is our best tracker."

Kellyn partially went pale. His started laughing slowly as he is rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. "Thanks, Murph..."

I turn to face Amy and Carlos. "Thanks for your cooperation. We will try and stop Griffin at all cost."

Amy and Carlos look at each other before Kellyn escorts them out.

'I just hope that we can find him. It won't be easy, knowing this kid knows how to fire a poisoned bullet without denial or other evidence. We don't even know where the kid even is!' I yell at myself. I put my face in my hand, my arm is still elbowed onto the table. 'If only there was a sign...'

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

(Carlos's POV)

"Of all people, Griffin was Lamont's murder?" Amy asked, looking up at me with confusion.

I shrug my shoulders, looking down at her. "I never knew that Griffin was like that..."

"Me neither." Amy muttered as she looked down at her feet.

"EEEP!"

Amy and I immediately look up and look around at our surroundings.

"The shout seems to be coming from Vientown!" I said, looking down at Amy to see that she was as startled as I was. Amy and I nod and run to the source to the scream.

Arriving in Vientown, there is nothing out of the ordinary until...

Crawford runs and sees us, immediately running in our direction. "Oh good! You two are back!"

I look down in Crawford's hands to find a blue bow."Wait, wasn't that blue bow tied to Loppuny's ear?"

Crawford nodded. "If was. Luana and Loppuny must have gotted lost. Loppuny and Luana never leave without telling me, neither does Loppuny's bow fall off." Crawford was pale, looking down at the blue bow and clutching it. "If I lost her, I would take it."

"We could get them back, well, at least find them, Leader!" Amy said, clutching her styler. "We are Rangers now!"

Crawford looked up and smirked at Amy's courage. He nodded. "Your first official mission: Find and safely bring Luana and Loppuny safely to me unharmed."

Amy and I did our Ranger poses.

"Where are they located?" I ask, looking over at Crawford.

"Vien Forest." Crawford said, looking down at the bow.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)


	9. Luana and Loppuny

(Amy's POV)

"When will we get out of this forest?!"

"Stop running in circles, Carlos! You're going to give me a headache!"

Amy and Carlos are in Vien Forest, trying to find where Loppuny and Luana disappeared, in which we found nothing. Carlos is bored out of his mind, circling a tree. Out of nowhere, a Minccino lands on Carlos's head, making him scream like a girl. He squirms around, trying to shake off the Chinchilla Pokemon, while it looks like it is having a lot of fun. I just stand there, laughing.

"You two act a lot alike, Carlos..." I try hard to hold in a laugh, in which leaves Carlos to stop squirming and glare at me. Minccino's tail was in Carlos's face, which could have easily been a blind fold.

"Look out!"

I hear a shout and so does Carlos and Minccino. When I turn around, a red bullet-like creature is running right at us, in which by instinct, I jump out of the way. When I land, on my hip in the opposite direction, I hear a large, deep, and dark-appealing growling noise. I immediately turn around to find Carlos and Minccino hugging each other like their lives depended on it, but the strange thing is: an older Ranger in about his late 40s, maybe early 50s, pointed his styler right at the creature, forcing it to a stop. The creature is an Arcanine, in which don't live in forests ; Arcanine usually live in mountain ranges and rough plains.

"Are you two alright?" The man asks, not keeping his eyes off of the Arcanine, which is sitting down, panting from exhaust.

"Uh, I'm alright, but I don't know about those two..." I say, sweat-dropping as I realize that Carlos and Minccino are still hugging each other to death.

The man smiles, putting down his styler. "My name's Rand, an area Ranger from the Oblivia Region."

Carlos and I exchange surprised looks, in which we then look back at Rand.

"Who's Arcanine is it?" Carlos asks, Aipom hiding behind his back, looking cautiously at the fire-type Pokemon at Rand's side.

Rand smiles, petting the Arcanine's head. "He's my Partner Pokemon."

I smile. "That's neat. By the way, do you know Sara and Thomas, two friends of ours?"

Rand looked seriously at us. "I think have met them, yes, I have! Thomas would always complain about how this kid in Ranger School named Charles-"

"It's Carlos..." Carlos said, annoyed.

"Oh, yes, it was Carlos. Well, apparently he punched him in the face-" Rand said before Carlos interrupted.

"It was an accident, Thomas, you blabber-mouth!" Carlos yelled, looking away.

"Chino-chino!" Minccino was jerking around on Carlos's shoulder.

Rand and I exchange looks until he whispers to me: "Is that Pokemon his Partner Pokemon?"

"No, not yet anyway..." I whisper back, leaving Rand to smile a little.

I then turn to face Carlos and Minccino, ready to separate the two with a crowbar because they are still hugging each other to death.

"You can stop hugging each other..." I said, annoyed. Carlos and Minccino separate before Minccino jumps back into the tree and sits there, staring sadly at Carlos.

Carlos tilted his head up, looking into the eyes of the sad Minccino which was hanging himself on a tree limb with his hand-like tail. "You can come with if you-"

Minccino cried with happiness as it flipped into the air before landing onto Carlos's shoulder. Minccino the put its tail in front of Carlos's face, creating a blind fold, in which leaves Carlos annoyed. All Minncino did was laugh as Carlos tried to swat away its tail from his face.

"You could have that Minccino as your Partner Pokemon if you want to." Rand says, looking over at Carlos, who was swatting at Minccino's tail.

Carlos smiled, looking over at the small Minccino on his shoulder. "Are you okay with that, Minccino?"

"Chino!" Minccino smiled and nodded.

"It's decided then..." Rand said, smiling. "Minccino is now your Partner. There is one thing that I can tell you about Partner Pokemon."

Carlos and I look over at Rand, who is patting his Arcanine's head.

"You can only take one Partner Pokemon with you, but this has now a good benefit. The stylers that you two have are new, correct?" Rand asked.

"Uh, they should be. We haven't captured anything yet, so..." I said, examining my styler.

"Okay then, they're NEW stylers. I mean by the new prototype stylers that Hastings just created." Rand said, grabbing my styler. "I am just going to examine this quick." He looks over the styler. "Yea, that's what I thought..."

"What did you think?" Carlos asked, looking over at me with confusion. We both turned our undivided attention to the Ranger near us.

Rand then hands back my styler. "These are the new prototype stylers."

"What makes them distinct from the others?" I ask.

"These stylers can enable your Partner Pokemon to use battle moves such as Tackle or Extreme-Speed, just to name a few." Rand said.

"Just for time's sake, can we just talk on the road?" Carlos said, starting to walk away, his Minccino snickering as its tail found Carlos's face again. Carlos then went and swatted at its tail again, leaving the Minccino to laugh.

Rand turns his attention to me, looking over for an explanation.

"We're both on a mission to Re-Kidnap a Ranger and her Partner Pokemon." I said, somewhat sweat-dropping.

Rand and his Arcanine looked surprised. "Yea, sure."

* * *

(Luana's POV)

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"Punny-Punny!" Loppuny banged on the door, unable to break it.

"Where are we?" I look around to see nothing but my Loppuny beside me. "We must be in a tight space," I tried to move, but my arms were bound and rubbing against the wall. The wall, as I have been feeling for a while, is made of steel ; extremely sturdy steel. "Well Loppuny, we can't do anything to this object on our own. We will have to rely that someone comes to save us."

"Puny..." Lopppuny sighed, sinking back against the steel wall.

I signed, doing the same thing.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"I've been meaning to ask, but what is an Oblivian Ranger doing here in Almia?" Carlos asked, Minccino was playing with Carlos's hair.

Rand sighed. "One Ranger that I taught about 10 years ago, Summer, is possibly around this area of Alima. I was sent here by Hastings to find her and bring her back to Alima after about 10 years."

"Really, 10 years?" Carlos said, looking in amazement as Amy had a look of realization on her face.

Amy jumped, leaving the others to follow suit. "I remember now...!" She gasps, stopping and turning to face Carlos. "Isn't Summer the Elite Ranger that escorted us to the Union-"

"And threatened to gag me with weeds? Yes..." Carlos said, turning away with his arms crossed. His Minccino put its tail in front of his face, which the usual reaction from Carlos (trying to swat it away) caused him to smile a bit, but not to be happy, but in frustration.

Rand, Amy, and Arcanine sweat-dropped, watching Carlos.

"Does he normally act like this?" Rand asked, looking over at Carlos, concerned.

"Sadly, yes..." Amy said, still sweat-dropping. "You shouldn't be concerned about it though." Amy jumped up in a realization. "I have a question Rand."

"Yea?" Rand said, looking down to get a good look at her face.

"Does that Arcanine track scents?" Amy asked, pointing over at the Arcanine that was lying down at Rand's feet.

"Yes, he does, why?" Rand asked.

Amy pulled out the blue bow that Loppuny had on its ear. "Because this could lead us to her."

* * *

(Luana's POV)

"I'm hungry..." I said, groaning. When I turned my head, Loppuny was hugging its ear, trying to look for something. I then realize something...

"Where's your blue bow?" I ask, Loppuny looked confused. That's when Loppuny checked both its ears for the bow, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Couldn't find it?" I asked.

"Lopp-lopp...puny..." Loppuny looked at me, teary-eyed. I hated to see Loppuny cry, expecially about its bow.

I pulled it in for a hug. "It's alright, Loppuny. If we get out of here, we will find your bow."

'That's if we get out of here...'

"**BARK! BARK!**"

I jumped, causing my sore arms to tighten, causing me to realize that my arm was broken. A small tear falls onto my cheek, realizing that this might be the end of me...

"**Now Minccino, use Iron Tail!**"

As the vibrations from Iron Tail came through the steel wall, my body vibrated, causing my broken arm to move. I winced from the pain, but held on for about another 4 Iron Tails until...

My vison went dark...


End file.
